Secret admirer
by The achievement hunter guy
Summary: Why exactly would Molly date me? Why do I even think I have a chance. Molly x Gil (?)
1. Who is it

Molly was perfect. She was beautiful, smart and a wonderful singer. So why the hell would she date me? I mean, we've been friends since preschool, but why would she choose to date me? Fuck it. I half to try this. I'll just leave this on her desk, and make a run for it. She'll probably never even see me…but what if she does? It now or never solider, suck it up! Oh fuck here there she is. I'll just put this on her desk and she won't even know.

Who is it?


	2. Stupid song

Looking at Molly from the other side of the classroom is the hardest part of the school day. It's not hard to get up and kiss her. It's also annoying watching every jock eye her like a piece of meat. The teacher leaves the classroom and we are free to walk around the room. Molly gets up from her chair and with no one watching me, I put my card on her desk. Finally, I can get rid of this stress. I've been thinking about Molly non-stop lately, and now I can finally get over this. She'll read the note and she'll never know I wrote it.

Third person POV

Molly saw a card on her desk. "What's this?" She picked it up and examined it. "What is it?", Deema asked. "Probably a note from the teacher", **Molly** said nonchalantly. She opened the card and read the note. She was surprised by what she read.

 **Dear Molly,**

 **I don't want to waste your time so I'll be quick. I love you. I know it may sound creepy but I love you. Yeah I bet you hear that a lot since your beauty is so hard to resist. But I honestly, truly love you. I know that you will never love me back because to be honest who would. I just wanted to get this off my chest. You don't half to listen to the cd on the back of this card, it's a dumb song I made for you.**

Molly was dumbstruck, and Deema was smirking. Molly looked on the back of the card to see a cd. The two girls looked over to Gil Goby and Nonny who were playing cards.


	3. Don't listen to the stupid song!

Molly and Deema started walking over to the boys. Molly looked nervous.

 **I spotted Molly and Deema walking over to me and the guys.…OH CRAP. Their gonna ask us if one of us wrote the note. I can't lie to Molly! Her beautiful eyes will gilt me into telling the truth. I just half to** **man up and say no to her…like that's gonna happen.**

"Uh Gilly", Molly asked blushing. Gil smiled at her. "Yeah molls?" Molly was blushing like crazy, she pulled the card out of her pocket. "Did you give me this?" She showed Gil the card. Gil saw it and immediately blushed. "I swear I didn't give that too you, I like someone else", he said. Deema eyed Gil suspiciously and shook her head, "he's obviously lying. Remember when he got you those chocolates for Valentine's Day." Molly nodded as she remembered that day. Gil Blushed once again, he couldn't deny that fact.

Deema walked over to Goby and he was nervous. "I hope that it wasn't YOU who gave Molly the card?", she said as she eyed Goby. Goby knew that the only way to insure that he didn't write the note was to do this. He kissed Deema on the lips. "How's that for proof?", he asked smirking.

Molly laughed and looked over at Nonny who looked away shyly. This wasn't abnormal for Nonny since he was always shy around the girls. "Nonny, did you write me the card?", she asked. Nonny turned and shook his head. "How do you know it was even one of us?", he asked. "Because the person who made it put a Nirvana sticker on it, only you guys know that's my favorite band." Gil walked up to Molly, "how about you listen to the song. It will give you an idea about who made it."

 **SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH GIL!**

"That's a good idea Gilly." **God dammit Gil. Now she's gonna here the song.** Molly put the cd in her portable CD player, and put the earphones in.

 **Last night on earth:**

 **I text a postcard sent to you, Did it go through? , sending all my love to you. You are the moonlight of my life every night. Giving all my love to you. My beating heart belongs to you, I walked for miles til I found you, I'm here to honor you, if I lose everything in the fire, I'm sending all my love to you.**

 **With every breath that I am worth here on earth, I'm sending all my love to you. So if you dare to second guess you can rest assured that all my loves for you.**

 **My beating heart belongs to you. I walked for miles till I found you. I'm here to honor you, if I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you.**

 **My beating heart belongs to you, I walked for miles 'til I found you, I'm here to honor you, if I lose everything in the fire, did I ever make it through?**

After Molly heard the song she was tearing up. The song was one of beautiful she had ever heard. She looked at her friends, "I'm gonna find out who made this, and you guys can't stop me."

 **Well shit.**

Authors note: The song is last night of earth by Green Day. So, who do you think it is.

Hint: it is definitely either Gil Goby or Nonny.


	4. Elbow grease

Being **home alone is a relaxing thing. Not that I don't mind my sisters' company, but sometimes it's nice to have to yourself. This also gave me time to reflect on the horrible decision I've made. Why couldn't I just keep my feelings to myself, I should've just left it at the card but NOOOOOOO, I had to make her a fucking song. After she listened to the song, I wanted to jump off a bridge.**

 **…why am I like this? Why must I doubt everything I do. I just need to unwind, yeah that's it, I just need to relax. Hopefully this 'whole thing will blow over soon enough. Hopefully.**

3 hours later.

 **This is exactly what I needed. A nice lazy Thursday afternoon watching performances by my favorite bands. As you could probably tell, I'm a huge music lover. I love listening to awesome music like Mika, The sex pistols, David Bowie, Operation Ivy and Eminem. I play instruments of course, but let's face it, could this fucking loser make amazing music like that? Exactly. Besides, if a fuck face like vanilla ice can become famous then there is something weird is going on in the music business. With nothing else to do I clean up the mess I made and washed the dishes. I decided to make myself useful and clean the whole house while my family is out.**

 **First i mop the kitchen floor, which surprisingly didn't take long at all. After that I clean the windows making sure to get all the bird crap off the window. There is absolutely no way I'm cleaning the windows on the 2nd floor. I vacuumed the carpet in every room and made everyone's bed. When I got to my oldest sister Michelle's room, I almost threw up. WAAAAAAAAY to girly for my taste. But I guess that's why people like her.**

 **After cleaning the whole house like a god damn maid I get ready for bed early. But before I hit the sack, I look at a picture of my mom and dad on my night stand. I kiss it get into bed. I know I'm 14 years old now, but I still wish they were still here to sing me to sleep.**

Authors note: So what do you think. Not really an eventful chapter but stI'll pretty good. How do you feel about the narrator's parents being dead? Thanks to Princess Caveia1234 for the first review of this story and advise for how to make the story better. She is very talented please read her stories. There might be another chapter posted later (maybe) so check back if you have the time.


	5. Worst Song Ever Part 1

Ah **Friday. It's a horrible song and the best day of the week. Only a guy like me could manage to be stressed out on a day like this. Why am I stressed you may ask? Well I'm afraid that Molly figured out who wrote her the card. I know I'm probably safe, but Molly is smart she is sure to figure out who was singing her the song. Relax dude, just relax. This will all blow over today, just RELAX.**

Third person POV

"Uh! I feel so stupid!" Molly, Deema and Oona were in the girl's restroom talking about Molly's secret admirer. They planned to meet with each other during free period. "I know everyone at school I should be able to figure out who this is." Deema put her arm Molly to comfort her. Deema smiled at her confused friend and chuckled, "I told you Mols, Gil is definitely the one who gave you the card. We all know that he likes you." Molly looked at Deema with a look of uncertainty, "I don't know Deema. The person singing didn't sound anything like Gil. Sure Gil is a likely candidate, but there are other boys that like me."

Then Oona spoke up "But we know it's either Gil, Goby or Nonny. We know Goby likes Deema and Nonny told me he doesn't want a relationship. Gil is the only candidate."

Molly looked at zoo a and realized she was right. Gil was the only person it could be. "Let's go find Gil", Molly said with a smile. Deems and zoo a smiled and they went to go find Gil.

 **Secret admirer's pov**

 **Everyday during free period I go to the band hall to practice piano. The teacher was never there. I went up to the teacher's grand piano and made sure no one was around. I take out the cord sheet of a song I wrote for my sister. Her birthday was coming up and I decided to sing her a song to go along with her gift (which was a beautiful dress she always wanted but couldn't get because of money). I don't know why I'm even doing this, my fucking singing is terrible. I'm not sure what Molly saw in that song.**

 **I take a deep breath and start playing very softly.**

 **"The forgotten"**

 **We're in the world's the forgotten? They're lost inside your memory. You're dragging on, your heart's been broken. As we all go down in history.**

 **Where in the world did the time go? It's where your spirit seems to roam. Like losing faith to our abandon. Or an empty hallway from a broken home.**

(He starts to sing louder)

 **Well don't look away from the arms of the bad dreams. Don't look away sometimes you're better lost than to be seen**

 **(instrumental)**

 **I don't feel strange it's more like haunted. Another moment trapped in time. I can't quite put my finger on it. But it's like a child that was left behind.**

 **So where in the world's the forgotten? Like soldiers from a long lost war. We share the scars from our abandon. And what we remember becomes folklore.**

 **Well don't look away from the arms of the bad dreams. Don't look away sometimes it's better lost than to be seen. Don't look away from the arms of the moment. Don't look away from from the arms of love. (X2)**

 **Horrible. It's absolutely horrible. I can't sing this to my sister. My thoughts were cut of because of someone clapping. I turned and saw the band director clapping for me. I blush and put my hoodie over my hand.**

 **Oh shit.**

(The song is "the forgotten" by Green Day. The name of the Narrorator will be revealed next chapter. As if you didn't know already)


	6. Worst Song Ever Part 2

Molly's POV

I saw Gil at the lunch table and immediately ran. I'm so nervous, there is no way I can face him. Since pre-school he has been my best friend and now he has a crush on me. I'll admit I've always been attracted to him in a cute puppy sort of way, but I've never thought of being in a real relationship with him. What am I going to do! I can't pretend that I don't like him back, but I'm afraid that our friendship would be ruined if the relationship doesn't work. I just hope everything turns out okay.

Third person POV

Molly Deema and Oona were walking to the lunch table. Gil was no longer there. Molly was somewhat releaved. Deema went up to Goby and kissed him on the cheek. "Sup Goby? Do you know where Gil is?", she asked.

Goby nodded, "Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. He said he needed to to the outside. Why do you ask?"

Deema smiled, "We need to get Gil to confess his love for Molly, come on help us find him.

The four of them went to go find Gil. Molly's had butterflies in her stomach thinking about Gil.

 **Secret admirer's POV**

 **The band director was clapping for me and I just hid under my hoodie. She grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I hoped she would just leave me alone, but she tried to talk to me.**

"You were very good", she said with a smile.

 **Yeah sure. I was a regular Elton Jon. And yes that was sarcasm.**

"What's your name?", she asked me.

"And you care because?" I didn't mean to say it rudely, but it just came out that way.

She was a little taken back by my tone but she quickly recovered. "I just wanted to know the name of the student who could play piano like that. You have real talent young man."

I still have my back turned to her, but I still tell her my name. But it all came out as a mumble.

"What was that?", she asked.

I take a deep breath and turn around. "My name is Nonny."

 **I hate my fucking name. I don't even get it! What the hell does Nonny even mean?! I can't wait for this teacher to ask "what kind of name is that?" or "were your parents drunk when they named you?"**

"That's a really cute name."

"Huh?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well that's a very unique name. I think it fits you very well." I'm glad I had my hoodie covering most of my face because I was blushing up a storm.

"So, where did you learn to play piano like that Nonny?", she said as she took my hoodie off my head.

"My mother taught me how to play when I was 8. Ever since than I've always loved any kind of music. Especially punk rock", I explained looking at the floor.

"Why are you here during free period anyway? And how did you even get in here?"

"You left your door unlocked." The band director cursed herself out thinking I couldn't hear. "And I'm here because I have a song I want to sing to my sister for her birthday, and I wanted to practice it. It sounds like shit!" I said the last part very frustrated.

The band director put her hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me, "don't kick yourself kid. The song you just sang was incredible. You wrote that by yourself?"

I nodded but said nothing.

The band director took the chord sheet and looked it over. I couldn't read her expression.

"Nonny this is amazing. Do you write songs yourself?", she asked.

I blushed like crazy and said, "yes ma'am. I have a bunch of songs that I've written."

The band director smiled at me and gave me my chord sheet back. "Nonny do you mind meeting with me after school?"

I didn't have anything else to do. "Sure."

The bell rang and I left for 5th period, but before I left I turned around. "Excuse me ma'am, what's your name?"

The teacher turned around and Nonny got a good look at her. She was a blonde white lady with blue eyes who looked to be in her mid-20's. She wore big glasses which made her look really cute and nerdy. She smiled and said, "My name is Miss Jen."

Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter is sorta a mess but I was pressed for time. So, Nonny is the secret admirer not Gil. Did I get you! Come on you thought it was Gil admit it! So what was Gil doing outside? Find out next chapter.


	7. After school

Molly was really confused now. She looked over at Gil and Oona and smiled at them. They were holding hands and Oona was blushing like crazy. Scratch that, she was both confused and happy for her friends.

(Earlier that day)

Molly, Oona, Deema and Goby went outside to look for Gil. Molly still had butterflies in her stomach, the thought of seeing Gil made her insides hurt. The four saw Gil picking flowers in front of the school.

Molly hid behind Goby, and Deema smirked. "Do you want me to come with you?", Deema asked.

Molly shook her head, "I've got this. You guys go back inside."

Her friends nodded and went back inside and Molly was left with Gil. Molly looked at her best friend, he looked so cute picking flowers.

Before Molly could say anything, Gil turned around and saw her, "Hi molls", he greeted her. Molly blushed and waved at him. She couldn't talk because she was nervous as shit.

Gil went up to her with the flowers. He blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Hey Molly I need to ask you a something REALLY important.", Gil said with a nervous smile.

"Go ahead, ask away", Molly said nervously.

"I really like Oona, do you think she would go out with me if I ask her?"

Molly nearly passed out. From shock AND embarrassment. Oona. He…liked…Oona! But why Oona, I mean Oona is pretty but Gil x Oona! It didn't make sense!

"Hey Molly are you okay?" Molly came back to reality. "Uh yeah of course she would. Just be yourself and go ask her", she said with a smile.

"Thanks molls, you're the best." Gil hugged her and went inside to go find Oona.

(Present time)

"Wow I can't believe Gil likes Oona", Goby whispered to Deema still in disbelief. Deema nodded not taking her eyes off the two,"So who the hell wrote Molly the note?"

Molly didn't say anything. At the same time she was happy for her friends, but she was also really frustrated. The question was still in her mind, "who the hell wrote me that note?"

Nonny's POV

(After school)

I walk into the band hall as everyone else was leaving. I watch as says goodbye to her students, and most of them weren't paying attention. It was a well known fact that most students who join band, our couples who want to talk to each other during class. It annoys the shit out of me. These idiots have amazing instruments in front of them and all they care about is getting laid in the back of their father's car.

To be fair though, I have a hard time paying attention when Molly is in the room.

When everyone leaves sets up a chair next to me. "Hello Nonny. I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"I never break a promise", I say quietly. She smiles at me and writes down something on a piece of paper.

"Nonny if you don't mind, can I ask you a serious question?" I look at her with a curious face and nod my head. "Are you…um…I don't know how to say this…"

She scratched the back of her head looking for the right thing to say, but I knew what she was trying to say.

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm depressed?", I said. She looked really embarrassed but she nodded. "No I'm not, but I can see how you would think that. My friends ask me that all the time."

"Why do you always sound so sad then. Your hurting deep down inside and your keeping it bottled up. Is there something bothering you?"

I look at her and shake my head "no". I wasn't willing to tell anyone about my parents yet. Even though I said no, she still looked at me unconvinced. Then I realized…this is a grown woman Nonny, she isn't gonna fall for some half assed lie.

"Okay I do have some family issues, but I'm not ready to tell people", I say with a sincere tone. She nods.

"How do you cope with this? A boy your age must have trouble going threw family issues." She looked really concerned. Why. Why! Why would she, out of all people care? "I cope with it by…" I quickly shut my damn mouth and put my hoodie over my head.

"Cmon Nonny you can tell me. If it's embarrassing I won't tell anyone", she said with a sincere smile. I don't know what about her makes her so comfortable to be around, maybe because she reminded me of my mother.

"I write songs. The ones I showed you yesterday were only I few. I actually have a bunch more. It's really fun and it helps me forget about all the bad things in life."

"Really? I've never seen a boy who loves music that much, and your voice is beautiful.", she says, but I cut her off.

"Don't lie to me. It's shit and you know it. I can't believe I gave her that fucking card.", I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Huh? You sang to a girl", asked.

"I gave the girl I have a crush on a note confessing my love to her, and the note had a cd of me singing a song I wrote about her."

"Did she like it?"

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure she's lying. She's probably gonna find out who wrote it and make fun of them.", I say extremely frustrated. Even though deep down I know Molly wouldn't do something like that, there was something in my heart that made me doubt that. Every girl I have ever asked out has rejected me and Molly is much better than all of those girls combined, so why would she be any different.

She shook her head, "You doubt yourself to much, I'm sure the song you wrote was beautiful." She took out a flyer from her folder and gave it to me.

I inspect it and I see that it's a flyer for a musical showcase the school is having.

"Why did you give me this?", I asked her with a nervous face.

She smiles at me and says, "I want you to participate in the musical showcase and sing sing the song you sang to your crush."

My eyes grow wide as I nearly pass out…which I did.

Authors note: sorry if it seems a bit rushed I wanted to get out something quick. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (P.S. Gil x Oona rocks)


	8. Anger

Nonny's POV

I woke dizzy. I realized I was still in the music room. was standing over me with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened?", I asked.

"You passed out on the floor for a few seconds", she said. "Our you okay?"

Even though I was a bit dazed I nodded my head. I remember what she said. She wanted me to preform in the musical showcase I couldn't do it. No way in hell.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no way in hell Im doing that", I say, still a bit dazed. Her face didn't change.

"You don't have a choice, you half to do it. If not I'll give you detention for the rest of the year. I'm friends with the principle Nonny, I can make it happen."

I was terrified, shocked and pissed…well I should've been. I actually wasn't angry because deep down I knew I had to do this. To get over my fear of singing in public, to get over my social anxiety, but mostly to finally reveal myself to Molly. To reveal that I love her.

POV

I can't believe I lied to him. I wanted him to priticipate in the musical showcase so bad, but did I really half to lie to him!?

Nonny's POV

"Okay I'll do it", she smiled and hugged me. I blushed but hugged her back. When she released me I grabbed my things but before I walked out, I told her one more thing. "Oh yes and by the way I'm not just opening, I'm competing in the competition." Her smile turned into a face of pleasant surprise and then I left the room.

(2 hours later, still Nonny's POV)

I. Am. A. Idiot.

Every says I'm soooo smart, well then explain why the hell I would compete in the musical showcase. No tell me, WHY! I don't have a band a bassist or anything.

Once again I've fucked myself.

Ive been in my garage playing guitar for an hour now, and nothing has come to me. All the songs I wrote sound like shit.

I should just give up, Molly's gonna hate the song anyway. She's gonna hate everything I sing up there! "Who the fuck would listen to me!?"

…oh shit

I actually said that last part verbally. I lie down on the ground with my guitar. I relax and I strum my acoustic. I start to relax a little more and play a song.

 **"Mellow song"**

 **I left my street**

 **I'm a guillotine**

 **pilling away**

 **in my machine,**

 **Where have I been, now?**

 **Not you**

 **shooting stars in my left arm**

 **An alcohol low**

 **Giving away time to Casio**

 **Sun is slow**

 **I got soul**

 **Is this where I'm going to**

 **we'll see (x3)**

 **I kill this sleep**

 **I'm the man in the moon**

 **Walking on sand on my home high noon**

 **In love with the moon, love you**

 **Cos I lift my street**

 **I'm a guillotine**

 **Pull it away**

 **In my machine**

 **Forget where I've been before**

 **Forget you**

 **Is this where I'm going to**

 **We'll see (x3)**

After I'm done singing I blow a few notes on my melodica and it eases my nerves.

Maybe I can do this. My thoughts come to a stop when I close friend says my name in shock.

"Nonny!?"

Authors note: Sorry it's short. So who do you think found out that Nonny was the admirer?


	9. Someone finds out (oc's needed)

Nonny's POV

"Nonny!"

I turned to see someone I didn't expect to see. Gil. My best friend, I guess.

"You wrote Molly the card!", he said. I panicked and immediately went up to him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut your fucking mouth Gil!", I say quietly but forcefully. He nods his head. I lead him into my house and sit him on the couch.

"Now, when I remove my hand, you have to promise me that you will shut your damn mouth and relax okay?", I say forcefully. He nodded.

I take my hand off his mouth. "Okay, first off, since when do you curse?", Gil asked.

"I curse all the time in my head, if I ever cursed as much as I want to no one would talk to me", I answered.

He nodded. "Okay that makes sense. Now, Like I said earlier, it was you who wrote Molly the note!", he yelled.

"I told you to shut the fuck up and relax!"

"How can I relax!? I just found out that my best friend has a crush on my former crush! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I looked at him with a 'are you serious?' expression. "Really dude? Really? Why would I tell anyone that? It's Molly. Fucking Molly! How would everyone react if they learn that the biggest fucking nerd in the world liked the most popular girl in town?"

Gil was silent for a while, I couldn't read the look on his face. He finally spoke, "When were you gonna tell her?", he asked in a treating way.

"Originally number, but a…friend convinced me to sing her the song at the musical showcase the school is having." Gil smiled.

"Seriously? Dude that's awesome!", he said.

"But", I continued "I decided to sign up and actually compete in the competition. I'm starting to regret it. I think I'm gonna quit." I say.

"Oh you don't. Your going on that stage, and I'm going on their with you.", he says with a confident smile.

"Uuuhhhhhh, what?", I asked dumbly.

"You are going to need a band when you go on stage, and I'm going to be your guitarist." he said. He wanted to be in my band?

"Look dude, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but we don't even have a bassist or a drummer.", I say bringing him to reality.

"Don't worry dude I know a guy, trust me."

Oh shit.

Authors note: sorry it's short guys, I really wanted to update this story. OKAY, I need oc's I have but I thought it would be fun to leave it to you guys. If you have an oc you wanna see in this story put their information in the reviews (they will be the drummer and the bassist). Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	10. Nicole

Nonny's POV

Why do I feel like I'm gonna be initiated into a gang? Me and Gil are walking in what looks like a bad neighborhood. Remember last chapter when he said he knew a guy? Well apparently the "guy" lives at the corner of ghetto and avenue. That's a joke obviously but if you saw this place you would understand where I'm coming from.

"Gil if I get killed here, I'm gonna come back from the dead and haunt you until the day you die", I said to Gil.

He chuckled. "Look I know this neighborhood looks dangerous, but it's actually really safe. Also, if you haunt me I will get a priest come to my house and banish you."

I show off one of my rare grins, even though I know that's not how the paranormal stuff works, I let Gil THINK that he won the argument.

We finally make it to a big house at the end of the street. It was a nice looking house, "guy" must have quite a lot of money. Gil knocked on the door.

He must've noticed my nervous nature. "Don't worry Nonny, this guy is the solution to our problem", he said. Why do I still feel unconvinced.

Someone finally answered the door and surprisingly, it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. A scary looking girl to be exact.

"Sup Gil", she said. She then looked at me and I backed up a little.

"Who's the nerd?", she said as she smirked.

"Go easy on him Nicole, he's really shy", Gil said. Nicole looked at me again and then nodded her head.

"What do you dorks want? You realize that your in a REALLY bad neighborhood right?", she said.

I look at Gil with a pissed off expression but he ignores me. "We need your help. Can we come in?", Gil asked.

She looked skeptical but she let us in anyway. As we walked in I thought about the weird interaction between Gil and Nicole. They obviously knew each other, even a moron like me could see that. But these two seemed like they had a secret.

Ah who cares? It's none of my business.

"Okay, so what do you guys need?", Nicole asked once again.

"We need you to be the drummer in our band.", Gil blurted out. Way to be subtle genius.

"What?", she asked. "We're entering the musical showcase at school and we need you to be our drummer, and we need Jane to play the bass.", Gil said. Who the fuck is Jane?

I looked at Nicole and she was pissed. "You have some nerve Gordon. First you dump me for some whore and you have the gaul to ask me to play in your band!"

Oh no.

"You need to get over that. I didn't love you Nicole move on!"

Oh no. Oh god no.

"Fuck you Gil! You and your dorky little friend can go fuck off!", she screamed, right before she punched Gil in the damn face. After that she stormed upstairs.

Well…that escalated quickly.

To be continued…

Authors note: thanks to ZaneJaneColeNicole for her ocs Nicole and coming soon next chapter, Jane. No RyannDaughter Goby is not the guy, but don't flip your shizz yet, Goby will have a huge part in this story soon. Thanks for reading. Please review! (By the way Gil called Nicole "guy" because he knew Nonny would freak out if it they were going to see a girl) (because he's shy)


	11. Jane

Nonny's POV

Well this is just great. I look at Gil on the floor favoring his left cheek. You could see a red mark on his cheek. I feel like a bad friend for thinking this but, he kinda deserved it. Nicole obviously still loves him, he shouldn't have said that. But I'm his friend, I gotta at least help him up.

After he's on his feet again, he starts mumble bad words. The only thing I heard was "stupid goth bitch".

"You deserved that you know.", I said. He looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding? She went batshit crazy, just because I don't love her anymore!", he said trying to defend himself.

"You should have been consideret of her feelings. Imagine if zoo a dumped you for another guy.", I say trying to break into his thick skull.

Just by the look on his face I could tell that he was finally starting to get it. And once he got it, he felt like shit.

"When did you two even date? I don't remember you going out with her."

"We dated in secrets for a couple of months. She holds a good reputation of being the mean, angry and scary goth girl. When me and Oona and were assigned to do a science project together, I started to fall in love with her. And the rest is history."

Wow. Poor Nicole.

"I'm gonna go talk to her.", I said. Gil looked at me like I've lost my damn mind, and quite honestly, I think I have. But hey, I lost my mind when I fell for Molly.

"What? Why? She obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"I know, but trust me dude, I have 5 sisters and one day they all got dumped on the same day. I think I know how to handle a crying girl", I say with a small smile.

I walk towards the stairs before Gil stops me by putting an arm on my shoulder. He looked at me with a dead serious face and goes, "remember, I'll get a priest."

I chuckle and roll my eyes. I head upstairs feeling confident, for once. I make it to the top floor and look around.

I saw a door that was painted black. Their were red roses on it and a poster of a punk rock band I didn't recognize. Would it be wrong to assume that this is Nicole's room?

Suddently my confidence is gone. I realized that I was about to walk into the room of a girl! A scary girl, but a girl nonetheless. Shit.

 **"Cmon you stupid coward go in there!", the awesome part of me said. I haven't really unlocked my awesome side in a while.**

 **"Don't do it dude!", screamed my nerdy side. The nerdy side is basically the…Nonny side of my brain. "She will fucking kill you! How could you even consider going in there? Do you have a fucking death wish?"**

 **"Don't listen to that nerd. For once in you life don't worry about what's gonna happen. Just take a fucking risk for once in your fucking life! Molly isn't gonna wanna date a boy who is even to scared to walk into a girl's room!"**

 **"But when you do walk in that girls room, you will suffer physical pain, hell your pretty much talking to yourself right now! Your mental health is already screwed", said nerd side.**

"Uh, are you okay?"

I snap out of my fight with my own self conscious and turn to see the person next to me. It was a girl with white eyes and white hair. Her attire consisted of a blur top with a white skirt. God dammit. Why does every girl I see half to be cute?

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it.", I say wanting to end this conversation before it even began. She looked at me pretty unconvinced, but her expression lighted.

"Hi I'm Jane. Who are you?", she said. What? She's not even gonna question why there's a random guy in her house, outside her sisters door, staring at the wall?

"I'm…Nonny", I say nervously. Like I've said before, my name sucks.

"That name is soooooo cute! It's also really unique.", she said with a big smile. Huh? That's two people who have said my name is cute. Well 3 if you count Oona.

I start to remember why I'm up here in the first place. "Hey Jane, do you think you could get your sister to come out of her room. I need to talk to her." God I sound like such a creep.

"I don't know. I heard the commotion down stairs. I assume your the 'dorky little friend'?" I nodded sheepishly.

"What was Gil doing here anyway?", she asked.

"We need you and her to be in our band for the musical showcase at school. Needless to say, Nicole didn't take it that well."

Jane's face went pale and she backed up. I turned to see Nicole enraged. Oh shit.

"I thought I told you and Gil to go away", she said with a cold stare. I didn't get a chance to defend myself as she punched me in the face.

Authors note: Please review! Have a nice day or night.


	12. Pennyroyal tea

Nonny's POV

I woke up dazed and confused. I saw Gil standing and two other people standing over me.

"Are you okay dude?", Gil asked. My vision unblured and I saw Gil, Jane and Nicole. It all came back to me. I got up completely ignoring Gil's question I stand up straight and stare Nicole in the eye.

"You punched me in the face", I stated.

"I told you two to leave", she said like I didn't even matter.

I calmly look at her and stare her straight in the face, she backed up a little.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm so sick of this shit! Nothing ever goes right!", I yelled. Nicole backed up, she actually looked frightened. "You know what, go back to whining over some asswhole who doesn't love you because I'm done with everyone here! I should've never even entered the musical showcase I mean I can't even take a hit from a fucking girl!"

After my outburst I left the house not looking back.

The next day

I woke up on Saturday feeling like I was punched in the face…oh wait. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a black eye.

Dammit. I creeped into my sister's rooms to see if they were still there, they weren't. If they saw this black eye they would lose their shit.

I went to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast before I spend the rest of my day doing nothing. Why would I do anything? It's Saturday bitches!

I walked into the kitchen and I saw that one of my sisters (probably Michelle since she's the only one of them who can cook) made me breakfast.

After I finish eating I look on my phone and see that I have 5 messages from Gil. I really need to apologize to him, Nicole and Jane. A grab my jacket and head for the door, but as soon as I open it Nicole and Jane are there.

"Sup dork", Nicole said with a frown. "Hi Nonny!", Jane said with a smile. How are these two sisters?

"Wanna come in?", I offered. Nicole was a little taken back by it, but she nodded her head and I let them in. They both sat on the couch.

"Okay, before you give me another black eye, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I was really frustrated. It's not like mr to yell at anyone, let alone a women. I hope you can forgive me.", I said sincerely.

Nicole looked pretty shocked to hear me apologize, she looked at Jane who just looked back at her and shrugged.

She walked up to me and said, "I forgive you." I sighed of relief but Nicole wasn't finished.

"I know about Molly", she said. Dammit! At this rate everyone is gonna know!

"How do you know about that?", I asked.

"Gil told me everything. I guess you can say I know how you feel. Your in love with someone who doesn't love you back, or at least they don't know that you love them.", she explained. "So you can count us in as drummer and bassist", she said with a smirk.

"Really?", I asked in disbelief.

"Of course, but first you have to show us that you can rock. Play us a song."

'Shit', I mumbled under my breath.

"Come with me", I said as I led them to my garage. Once we were inside the girls were amazed by how much equipment I had. The garage was filled with different types of guitars, two basses and a drum set.

"Sit down over there", I pointed them to two chairs.

 _'so she wants me rock huh? I have the perfect song._

(okay readers I know this next one is a Nirvana song and it was stated earlier that Molly's favorite band is Nirvana but just imagine that Nirvana didn't write this song)

'Pennyroyal Tea'

 **Im on my time with everyone**

 **I have very bad posture**

 **Sit and drink pennyroyal tea**

 **Distill the life that's inside of me**

 **Sit and drink pennyroyal tea**

 **I'm anemic royalty**

 **Give me a Leonard Cohen afterworld**

 **So I can sigh eternally**

 **I'm so tired I can't sleep**

 **I'm a liar and a thief**

 **Sit and drink Pennyroyal tea**

 **I'm anemic royalty**

 **(guitar solo)**

 **I'm on warm milk and laxatives**

 **Cherry-flavored antacids**

 **Sit and drink pennyroyal tea**

 **Distill the life that's inside of me**

 **Sit and drink Pennyroyal tea**

 **Im anemic royalty**

Nicole and Jane stared at me with shocked faces. Jane walked up to me and said, "Nonny, I think we're gonna rock the house."

Authors note: There is only two chapters of this story left. Get excited! Please review!


	13. Can't think of a title

Nonny's POV

This is it. After weeks of preparation, this is it. The musical showcase. Me, Gil, Nicole and Jane are backstage getting our instruments and shit together. I'll admit, I'm actually pretty excited for this. We've been working our asses off all day and (half) night. Gil said our songs sounded "fucking fantastic" and that we would "win this thing by a landslide". We even have songs where Goby is rapping. And I must say when it comes to bass and drums, Nicole and Jane are goddesses. Maybe Gil's right, maybe we can win this.

I peered threw the curtain and saw that a band was performing. The crowd was eating it up. In the crowd I nearly have a heart attack as I see Molly in the crowd. I almost passed out. I closed the curtain and sit down. I got a glimpse of her, and oh my god she looked amazing. I peer out again for a few seconds and put my head back in. Molly was wearing a blue top which kinda showed off her attractive chest. Surprisingly I've never notice that Molly had such a…develop chest for a 15 year old. She wore a short skirt and heels, and of course her beautiful flowing pink hair hypnosis me. It's gonna be hard not to focus on her while I'm performing.

"I'm so sorry I can't make it honey. I really wanna be out there dancing with you, but my mother really needs me to stay home…yeah it's a bummer. Ok…love you.…bye" Gil was talking on the phone with Oona. Gil and Goby kept there association with this thing a secret in order to surprise them. And you know damn well that Molly doesn't know anything either.

"Oh come on Nicole, please!"

"No Jane! I'm not putting on the bow!" Nicole and Jane were arguing whether Nicole would look cute with a bow or not.

"Nonny can you please tell Nicole to stop being a bore and put on the bow", Jane said. "Well could your tell Jane to get that thing out of my face before I shove it down her throat", Nicole said glaring at Jane. Now I had to step in, I live with 5 women, I know how to handle this.

"Jane, Nicole already looks pretty without it", I said. Nicole blushed. "But I tell you what. It would look great on you." I put the bow in her hair and she blushes. "Now you both look great."

Suddenly Goby came in while he was on the phone with deema. I took a look at our band. Goby was wearing a teacher with the NBA logo on it. Gil was wearing jeans and a jacket that looked like it was leather (it was not). Jane and Nicole were basically wearing the same thing, a shirt with a skirt and sneakers, except Nicole was wearing all black. And last and certainly least, I was was wearing black pants with a white shirt and a black vest, and of course my blue glasses.

Goby got off the phone. "Where about to go up. You guys ready."

"Nervous as fuck but I'm ready", I said.

"I can't wait to see Oona's face when she sees me on stage!", Gil said excited. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"You know Molly's out there right?", Goby said to me. I nod. Thanks for bringing it up asswhole, as if I wasn't nervous enough. I didn't say that out loud of course.

"Ah, Nonny this is gonna be so romantic. She's gonna totally flip when she sees you preform the song.", Jane said. I chuckled, maybe she's right.

"So what's band name did you put us under?", Gil asked Nicole.

"Well…", she was cut off by a man holding a microphone on stage.

"What a great performance by the under water urchins! Next up is the NJGNG experience!"

I fucking lost it at that. THATS the name Nicole entered us as?

"For a second, I thought it was gonna be something stupid", Gil said sarcastically. Nicole gave a sheepish smile, "I couldn't think of anything."

"Let's go guys", Jane said as she picked up her bass. I grabbed my orange guitar and walked on stage. We were greeted with a huge applause, but I kept my head down at the fear of getting stage fright.

I looked at Gil who nodded his head, then Jane who gave me a smile then Nicole who gave me another nod. Here goes nothing.

 **'Say it ain't so'**

 **(Nonny and Gil)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Alright**

 **(Nonny)**

 **Somebody's Heine, Is crowdin' my icebox, Somebody's cold one, is giving me chills, Guess I'll just close my eyes.**

 **(Nonny and Gil)**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Alright**

 **Feels good**

 **Inside**

 **(Nonny)**

 **Flip on the tele, Wrestle with Jimmy, Something is bubbling, Behind my back, The bottle is ready to blow.**

 **(Chorus) Say it ain't so! Your drug is a heartbreaker. Say it ain't so! My love is life taker.**

 **I can't confront you, I never could do, That which might hurt you.**

 **So try and be cool, When I say. (Sings louder) This way is a waterslide away from me! That takes you further every day! So be cool.**

 **(Chorus) Say it ain't so! Your drug is a heartbreaker. Say it ain't so! My love is a life taker.**

 **Dear daddy, I write you in spite of years of silence, You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good so I hear.**

 **This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings. Like father, step father, the son is drowning in the flood!**

 **Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **Say it ain't so! Your drug is a heartbreaker. Say it ain't so! My love is a life taker.**

The crowd cheered. I got a glimpse of Molly, Oona and Deema looking shocked. I chuckled and looked at Gil. "Next song buddy."

 **'Heart shaped box'**

 **(Nonny)**

 **She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks, I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap, I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black.**

 **(Chorus X2) Hey! Wait!**

 **I've got a new complaint, Forever in dept to your priceless advice.**

 **Your advice.**

 **Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet. Cut myself on Angel hair and baby's breath. Broken hymen of your highness, I'm left back. Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back.**

 **(Chorusx2) Hey! Wait! I've got s new complaint, forever in dept to your priceless advice.**

 **Your advice.**

 **(Guitar solo)**

 **She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak, I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks. I've been drawn into your magnetar pit trap. I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black.**

 **(chorusx2) Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint. Forever in dept to your priceless advice.**

 **Your advice!**

The crowed cheered once again. Nonny got behind a keyboard and gave Jane a microphone.

 **'Dirty Harry'**

 **(Gil and Jane)**

 **I need a gun to keep myself from harm, the poor people are burning in the sun, but they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance, I need a gun cause all I do is dance, cause all I do is dance.**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **I need a gun to keep myself from harm, the poor people are burning in the sun, but they ain't got a chance, they ain't got a chance, I need a gun, cause all I do is dance, cause all I do is dance.**

 **(Instrumental)**

 **(Nonny and Jane)**

 **Oooohhhh Ooohhhh Ooooh.**

 **(Goby comes out and starts to rap)**

 **(Goby)**

 **In my backpack I got my act right, in case you act quite difficult, and your resolve weaken, with anger and discontent, some are seeking and searched like nimroy.**

 **Im a peace loving decoy ready for retaliation I change the occasion to a pine box six-under, Impulsive don't ask why or wonder orders given to me is: strike and I'm thunder with lightning fast reflexes on constant alert from the constant hurt that seems limitless with no dropping pressure.**

 **Seems like everybody's out to test ya til they see you break you can't conceal the hate that consumes you, I'm the reason why you fill up your Isuzu.**

 **Chill with your old lady at the tilt. I got 90 days visit and I'm filled with guilt, from things that I've seen, your waters from a bottle mine from a canteen.**

 **At night I hear the shots, Ring so I'm a light sleeper. The cost of life, it seems to get cheaper out in the desert with my sweet sweeper, the war is over so said the speaker, with s flight suit on, maybe to him I'm just a pawn so he can advance. Remember when I used to dance all I want to do is dance.**

 **(Short instrumental)**

 **(Gil and Jane)**

 **I need a gun to keep myself from harm.**

Goby waved goodbye to the crowd as they cheered and he blew a kiss to Deema. He walked behind the keyboard as Nonny grabbed his guitar.

 **'Caravan'**

 **Carvan is lost. In the sun and the dust no one loves you, when you are lost yeah I've been a clown, trying to pull my whole world down, I thought I was strong, but you are the one.**

 **And when it comes, you'll feel the weight of it, the weight of it.**

 **And the day and you'll get away from it, away from it.**

 **Sometimes everything is easy, sometimes everything is easy.**

 **(Nonny, Gil and Jane)**

 **La La La La La La La (x3)**

 **I try to quit, but my heart won't buy it, I got a family. The caravan comes back for me.**

 **(Melodica solo)**

 **And when it comes you'll feel the weight of it, the weight of it. And the day will come and you'll get away from it. Away from it.**

 **Sometimes everything is easy, sometimes everything is easy.**

 **La la la la la la la la (x3)**

The crowed cheered once again, they were really loving our music. I walked up to Gil and took his guitar. "Sorry Gil but I promised Nicole we would a song she wrote", I said in his ear. He looked at me confused but he just shrugged and went backstage. Nicole counted us down and we started to play.

 **'Stuart in the avenue'**

 **(Nonny)**

 **Standing on the corner of Stuart in the avenue. Ripping up my transfer and s photograph of you.**

 **You're a blur of my dead last and rotting existence. As I stand laughing on the corner of insignificance.**

 **(Nonny and Jane)**

 **Well, destiny is dead in the hands of bad luck. Before it might have made some sense, but now it's all fucked up.**

 **(Nonny)**

 **Seasons change as well as minds and I'm a two faced clown. You're mommy's little nightmare driving daddy's car around. I'm beat down down and half brain dead the long lost king of fools I may be dumb but I'm not stupid enough to stay with you!**

 **(Nonny and Jane)**

 **Well, destiny is dead in the hands of bad luck, before it might've made some sense but now it's all fucked up (x2) (guitar solo in between)**

 **We're all fucked up…**

 **You're all fucked up…**

The crowd cheered once again and Gil came on stage rolling his eyes. I saw Nicole flip him off but I didn't say anything. It was time. It was time to sing 'last night on earth' for Molly.

I walked up to my piano as Gil signaled that they were ready.

"I text the postcard sent to, you did it go threw?"

Molly's POV

"Sending all my love to you.", I heard Nonny sing.

No. No. No!

How? How is that possible. Nonny loves me. I mean his voice sounded familiar to the one on the tape, but I dismissed it. But it's true. Nonny loves me.

Nonny the lovable nerd, the shy boy, the quiet one my friend since preschool is in love with me.

I can't believe it. The shy boy I had a crush on in 5th grade, is in love with me.

"Did I ever make it threw?", he sand as he played a few more notes on his piano. The crowed cheered and I just clapped. I was too shocked to cheer. When I saw Nonny, Gil and the two girls walk backstage, I grabbed Deema and Oona by the hand. "Follow me."

Authors note: DONE! Finally. Second to last chapter huh? Seems like only yesterday I started writing this story thinking that it was not good, but people started to like it so I continued it. Next chapter Molly and Nonny finally talk. Please review!

Songs used: 'Say it ain't so' by Weezer.

'Heart shaped box' by Nirvana.

'Dirty Harry' by Gorillaz.

Caravan by Blur.

'Stuart in the avenue' by Green Day.

'Last night on earth' by Green Day. (Lyrics on chapter 10)


	14. Thanks for reading!

Nonny's POV

"We totally won! There's no one way we didn't win!", Nicole said very excited. The whole group cheered and I just clapped. I'm still my old socially awkward self. I can't stop thinking about how Molly is going to react when she sees me. _"Stop thinking about her asswhole", my awesome side said. "Just celebrate a good show."_

"You feeling okay buddy?", Gil asked. I nodded. "We kinda rocked out there didn't we?", I asked with a smirk. "Your damn right we did! I like to see those other bands rock out as hard as we did.", Gil said with a smirk.

"Nonny I gotta admit, your song writing is pretty awesome…for a dork.", Nicole said with a smile. "Yay dude! You have mad skills", Goby said. Jane nodded in agreement. "Thanks dude", I said to him.

"Molly is gonna flip the next time she sees you.", Gil said smiling.

"Gil!"

All of a sudden Oona came in and tackled Gil to the ground. I never thought I would see this, I mean Gil x Oona? Who da thunk it?

"Why didn't you tell me!?", she asked as she squished the life out of him. "I wanted to surprise you", Gil said. He barely got it out. Take it from me, Oona had a amazing grip.

"Goby!" Deema came in and immediately hugged Goby. You were awesome out there babe! You didn't tell me you could rap?"

"You didn't ask.", Goby replied chuckling. Deema looked at Jane and Nicole, "Hi I'm Deema", she said.

Nicole surprisingly shook her hand,"Sup I'm Nicole", she said. "And I'm Jane.", Jane said happily.

"You guys were awesome on the drums and bass, you had some great rhythm up there.", Deema complimented them. "Yeah I guess we are pretty good", Nicole said with a cocky smile.

Deema than turned to me and hugged me tightly, I was kinda shocked but I hugged her back. After the hug Deema playfully punched me in the stomach. "Well loverboy, Molly wants to talk to you.", she said.

My faced turned red. "Did she say what she thought of it?", I asked nervously. Deema smirked at me, "how about you aske her?"

I looked at her confused, but then I saw Molly sticking her head in the door. She saw me and immediately put her head back out. And me, being the coward I am, hide behind Gil like he was protecting me from a fucking murderer.

Gil looked behind me, smiles and then faces everybody.

"Let's leave these love birds alone", he said. Everyone left the room but they pushed Molly in and closed the door.

There she is. The most beautiful girl in the world. Oh god this is gonna end badly. Unsurprisingly, Molly was the first one to talk.

"Soooooo…uh…hi", she said not even looking at me.

"Hi.", I said shyly. This is it. Today I must face my age old enemy. Awkward silence.

"Ok so. You…love me?", Molly asked. I nodded not even looking up. My face was red like a tomato.

Molly walked up to me and gently pushed my head up to meet her eyes. "Why Nonny", she asked. "We're so different. It just seems to come out of nowhere."

I stare into her beautiful eyes. I can't handle this anymore, after years of looking at this beautiful girl and not being able to tell her how I feel, I just started to vent.

"How could I not love you?", I asked her. She looked a bit confused and her face turned even redder. I continued, "I think your perfect. You don't have one bad quality. First off, your incredibly smart. Your the smartest girl I know. Second, you can make anyone happy, I remember when we were in elementary and you helped me get to the nurses office after I broke my leg. And that's all before number 3. You are beautiful, everything about you is beautiful. Your pretty hair, your amazing voice it just makes me lose my mind."

Molly stared at me, her face was still red and her face was unreadable. Even though I thought I should stop I continued because I'm an idiot, "I know your not gonna love me back, but I just wanted to let you know that…I love you. I'm sorry that I made you that card."

I finally shut my damn mouth and look down to the floor. "How long?", she asked.

I didn't answer for a while but I finally said, "since 5th grade."

Molly's POV

5th grade! He's felt this way about me since 5th grade!? No one has ever said words like that to me before. I've had boys compliment me on my looks, but not like this. Nonny's love for me was unbelievable. I've never seen love like this. Not even in movies.

I looked at him and he was blushing up a storm. He looked so adorable I must admit. Why not date him? What bad could come of it? He obviously truly loved me. Not to mention that he was a friend. I guess…it couldn't hurt.

I looked at him and looked at me with his classic timid look that I'll admit, I always thought was cute. Aw fuck it.

Nonny's POV

Whithin the blink of an eye, Molly kissed me. The girl I've had a crush for forever kissed me.

Finally!

(3 months later)

"Hurry up Nonny! We're gonna be late for the movie.", Jane called. "Okay I'm coming!", I yelled back.

Ill make this quick, me and Molly are still together and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. Jane and Nicole have become members of the "bubble guppies" as Gil calls us. Don't ask me where he got that name.

Gil, Oona, Deema and Goby's relationship is going perfectly. I've actually never seen a couple get along so well. Nicole and Jane got themselves some lovers as well named Chad and Jeremy.

Like I said Molly and I are still dating and it's been great. We've had a lot of good dates and she even met my sisters. Every now and then we'll sit down and listen to music and when we're all alone we talk and kiss like a fucking old couple, it's kinda funny.

Michelle describes this as puppy love, but it's a lot more. I love this girl and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. And if this doesn't work out than so be it.

The words of Last night on earth are true.

 **I live to honor you**

 **If I lose everything in the fire**

 **I'm sending all my love to you**

Authors note: the lyrics mean 'even if I lose everything, your love is all I'll ever need.' Thanks for reading the story! I love you guys!

Also I have a new BG story coming soon!


End file.
